


Emotion Sickness

by MasterDuelistMichael



Series: Kim Possible AU [7]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterDuelistMichael/pseuds/MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: Valentine's Day special for the KP AU. Melissa and Shego get tagged with mood control chips called Moodulators...and Milo and Drakken are caught in the line of fire!
Relationships: Lydia/Bradley Nicholson, Melissa Chase/Milo Murphy
Series: Kim Possible AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494860





	Emotion Sickness

**With Valentine's Day coming up soon, it's high time to do the Milo version of one of the most famous KP episodes ever...EMOTION SICKNESS! LET'S ROLL!**

* * *

It was early spring in Danville. Outside, the Danville High marquee read 'Danville Days - This Weekend'. Inside Danville High, however, preparations were well underway for the event.

"Okay people, listen up! In a frenzied outpouring of community pride, this weekend we celebrate Danville Days - a salute to giants of local industry from the Space Center to the world famous Danville Pickle Works!" Mr. Drako explained as Milo soon caught his eye. The class jinx was wearing a pickle suit, which seemed to offend the former Marine.

"MURPHY! EXPLANATION, NOW!"

"I'm Kosher Dilly, the Pickle Works' beloved mascot and this...is Gherkin!" Milo explained, motioning towards his naked mole rat friend Chase, who was wearing a smaller version of the pickle suit. Needless to say Mr. Drako was not impressed.

"Mocking our proud pickle heritage, are we?"

"Mock the pickle? Never, Mr. Drako!"

"I'm keeping an eye on you, cucumber boy. FLOAT BUILDERS, LET'S GET BUSY!" Drako called out as Melissa soon walked in.

* * *

"Isn't that hot?" the ginger head cheerleader asked.

"Suffering is my salute to Danville," Milo responded as he caught something that troubled him. It was his former flame Amanda Lopez and she was with Melissa's former flame...Chad Mankey.

"What's the big, Milo?"

"Nothing...uh, Melissa! There's something in my eye!"

"It's your finger..."

"Oh, how'd that get there?"

And as if Murphy's law couldn't be any more of a pain in the neck, Candace Flynn, Melissa's cheer rival, showed up.

* * *

"Chad Mankey has a fresh crush and her name ISN'T Melissa Chase!" Candace mocked.

"AAAHHH! CANDACE!" Milo freaked out.

"Milo, can it with the freak out! Really, it's no big! Chad Mankey...SO LAST SEMESTER!"

"WHAT?!"

"We grew apart, it was time to move on. So not the drama!"

"More like SO IN DENIAL!" Candace retorted.

* * *

"Way to maintain. Brave how you mask your Mankey pains..." Milo said to his best friend.

"Seriously, I'm over Chad! Thought you'd be the bummed one!"

"Me? Why?"

"Amanda...didn't you and her used to be a thing?"

"Aw, now you tell me!"

* * *

Yet another classic Milo freak out...just as Zack chimes in from his computer class!

"What's the sitch, Zack?"

"Just heard that Amanda and Chad are dating. How's Milo taking it?" Zack asked.

"Not you too, Zack!"

Does that answer your question, Zack?

"Don't get in a PICKLE, Milo!"

"Oh...who's the pickle-mocker now?"

"Couldn't resist, Milo. Sorry, man."

Melissa was not amused. "Please tell me there's more to this call..."

"DRAKKEN'S ON THE MOVE!"

"Then so are we..." the snarky ginger cheerleader said, rushing out. Milo had trouble with his costume, but Melissa had none of it and simply pulled a Misty tactic, pulling Milo by his pants and out the door.

* * *

(Kimmunicator beeps)

_**Oh yeah, yeah!** _

_**I'm your basic, average girl** _

_**and I'm here to save the world** _

_**You can't stop me 'cause I'm** _

_**KIM POS-SI-BLE** _

_**There is nothing I can't do** _

_**and when danger calls** _

_**just know that I am on my way** _ **(know that I am on my way)**

_**Doesn't matter where or when there's trouble** _

_**If you just call my name** _

_**KIM POSSIBLE!** _

_**Call me, beep me** _

_**if you wanna reach me** _

_**When you wanna page me** _

_**It's okay** _

_**Whenever you need me, baby** _

_**Call Me, Beep Me** _

_**if you wanna reach me** _

_**Call Me! Beep Me!** _

_**If you wanna reach me!** _ **(MELISSA!)**

_**Doesn't matter where** _

_**Doesn't matter when** _

_**I will be there for you 'til the very end** _

_**In danger or trouble** _

_**I'm there on the double** _

_**You know that you always can call...** _

_**KIM POSSIBLE!** _

**Melissa: So what's the sitch?**

_**Call Me, Beep Me if you wanna reach me!** _

* * *

**KIM POSSIBLE**

* * *

We pick things up at the lab of Dr. Cyrus Bortel. He was running tests on his latest device - a chip that could amplify emotions. He tested it on the Joy, Sadness and Anger settings before finally declaring the tests successful. He was about to sell the chips, now called Moodulators, at online auction, but first...a marathon of 'The Fearless Ferret'!

Little did he know that a pair of international criminals were bent on swiping one of his creations. A green beam of light soon cut through the roof of Dr. Bortel's lab, revealing that one of the criminals was Lydia Brooks - also known as Shego. Flying down on his hovercraft was Dr. Bradley Nicholson...Drakken.

"Here's something I don't get. If you're such an evil genius, shouldn't you invent your own things? What's with the stealing?"

"It's called outsourcing, Shego. Companies do it all the time. Besides, why re-invent the wheel, or in this case..." Drakken started as he found what he was looking for. "...the Electron Magneto-Accelerator! With this, I can increase the power of any electrical device to evil proportions!"

Not if a feisty ginger cheerleader and her jinx of a best friend have anything to say about that!

"Stealing again, Drakken?" Melissa retorted.

"Whatever happened to inventing your own stuff?" Milo added.

"It's called outsour...oh, just get on with it!"

"How about YOU get on with it!"

"Shego...now's not the time for this!"

"Okay, fine. But I ain't doing this for you. I'm doing this...FOR ME!"

And with that, the battle was on with Melissa and Shego matching each other move for move. Drakken decided to take this opportunity to try and make his escape, but Milo had grabbed onto Drakken's hovercraft, blocking his escape...until Murphy's law caused the hovercraft to malfunction. Drakken had then grabbed onto the roof with Milo holding onto his legs. Meanwhile, the fight had not only caused the Melissa-link and a green control device to get mixed up, but also Shego and Melissa to get tagged with a pair of green microchips.

"Do you mind, I'm trying to get away!"

"MELISSA! He's trying to get away! AND HE'S KICKING ME!"

"And you're surprised?"

Murphy's law had then caused a shelf to fall on Melissa. Melissa escaped, but not in time to catch Drakken and Shego.

"MC!"

"I believe the phrase is 'BOO-YAH!' SOME OTHER DAY, MELISSA CHASE!" Drakken mocked as he and Shego escaped.

"You okay, 'Liss?" Milo asked, taking Melissa's hand.

"Me? Yeah. Pride...not so much."

Milo then grabbed what he thought was the Melissa-link and gave it to Melissa. One problem...he grabbed the control unit instead!

* * *

Dr. Bortel returned some time later, noticing his EMA and his Moodulators were missing! NOT GOOD!

* * *

The next morning, Milo was awaiting the breakfast Nacos he made for him and Melissa...

"MC! Those breakfast Nacos aren't gonna eat themselves!"

Melissa then tossed the Moodulator control unit at Milo. "What's this?" Milo asked.

"That thing you picked up yesterday...SO NOT THE MELISSA-LINK!"

Milo thought it was a video game and proceeded to toy with it. However...his hunch was wrong. Melissa's eyes glowed blue and she started crying uncontrollably. Same thing happened with Shego...she was crying over breaking a nail, for Swampy's sake!

Milo thought that Melissa having a turn with what he thought was a video game would help cheer Melissa up...but he had pushed the button again, sending her (and Shego) into frenzies of rage.

"I don't wanna play some stupid game! I want the Melissa-link! Let's just go to school so I can tell Zack that you lost the Melissa-link AGAIN!" Melissa bellowed, pulling Milo by his signature sweater vest.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Drakken and Shego's lair...

"You talkin' to me?"

"Look, you were obviously upset about your broken nail..."

"Meaning..."

"You were...overreacting."

"Overreacting? Overreacting? ME?" Shego barked, igniting her hands. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

* * *

Back at the Chase house, Phineas and Ferb had spotted the control unit...oh boy...

"COOL!" Ferb remarked.

"What do you think it is?" Phineas asked.

"Sub-orbital data compiler?"

"Nope. Dad's got one...doesn't even look like this. Maybe it's a trans-dimensional laser!"

"Without a converted input relay? DON'T THINK SO!"

The Tweebs wrestled for the device, sending their sister (and Shego) into a whole range of emotions.

* * *

Back with Drakken and Shego...

Drakken was cowering near the ceiling of his lair, fearful for what Shego would do to him.

"There you are!" Shego called out. Her eyes soon flashed yellow. "I am so happy you're not hurt!" Her eyes then flashed blue. "If anything happened to you...I don't know what I'd do!" Her eyes then flashed green. "But you'd like to know, wouldn't you? WOULDN'T YOU?" Finally her eyes flashed purple. "Say what? What was I talking about?"

"Uh, did I forget your birthday? Is that what this is about? Because...I'm scared."

* * *

We go to Danville High now...

"Dang it, MC! You seriously jacked my sweater vest!" Milo chided.

"Oh, I'm gonna do more than that to Drakken!"

"Right...so what do you think he's after?" Milo asked as Melissa's eyes flashed yellow.

"I have no idea...but I know we can stop him!" Melissa's eyes then flashed blue and she started crying again. "Unless he gets away again..."

"MC, are you feeling alright? You seem kinda...random," Milo remarked as Melissa's eyes flashed purple.

"Random? Are we talking about me?" Melissa asked as Amanda and Chad walked by.

"Of course! See, this is what happens when you keep the 'Mankey pain' bottled up!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that ever since you lost the Melissa-link..."

Milo didn't get a chance to finish, though, as Melissa's eyes flashed red again.

"I LOST THE MELISSA-LINK? I DIDN'T LOSE ANYTHING, MILO!" Melissa seethed as she pulled Milo along the halls, slamming him into her locker, right as Zack came in.

"Hey, I've been trying the Melissa-link...but there's no response," Zack informed.

"Milo, YOU'VE GOT SOME 'SPLAININ' TO DO!" Melissa said in a faux Latina accent.

* * *

Back at Melissa's house...

"Alright, boys. Enough fooling around! Time for school!" Mrs. Chase said to the Tweebs, to which she was met with a resounding...

"Aw, man!"

The setting the Moodulator control device was left on...LOVE!

* * *

Back at Danville High, Milo was explaining what went wrong to Zack...right as Melissa's eyes flashed pink.

"I guess I just picked up the wrong thing...it's all my fault..." Milo said to Zack as Melissa rushed up to the jinx.

"Wait! That's not true! Milo did his best. It could've happened to anyone, right?"

"Sure. Stuff happens when you're saving the world," Zack told the duo.

"See, Milo? Everything's gonna be A-OK..." Melissa said softly, fingerwalking up his shirt.

"Melissa, you're doing it again."

"If I can get a tracking link, I should be able to activate the Melissa-link's homing device and..." Zack couldn't finish as Melissa shoved him into the lockers.

"We better get going..." Melissa said softly as she and Milo walked to class. "I'll see you after class..." she said, blowing a kiss at Milo and giggling before taking her seat next to Candace.

"Some things are just too weird to even think about!" Candace remarked.

* * *

Back at Drakken and Shego's lair, Drakken was making final adjustments to the EMA...when Shego appeared before him.

"SHEGO! You're not still upset, are you?"

"Oh no, no...I'm just admiring your work is all..."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Shego batted her eyelashes at Drakken. "I never realized how charming and deliciously evil you are!"

"Uh, Shego...don't you have something better to do?"

"Why...yes I do!" Shego said to Drakken, igniting her plasma hands and drawing 'B.N. + L.B.' in a heart on the walls of the lair.

"Uh, I think it's time we tested the EMA. Perhaps I can cool things down by super-charging this ordinary air conditioner!"

SUCCESS!

"HA! It's brilliant! Worked better than expected!"

Shego tried to take advantage of the faux snowstorm to snuggle with Drakken, but he'd have none of it. So...Plan B - take him out on a break from his work.

* * *

Back at Danville High...

It was Study Hall period. Milo slept through, as always. But this time, he received a note with his name written beautifully and surrounded by hearts. The sender...none other than his best friend.

Cue montage! Drakken and Shego ended up stealing a lollipop from a baby and did that photo booth gambit with Shego all over Drakken while no matter where Milo looked, Melissa was right behind him to flirt...and nearly kissed him! Only safe place left...was the gym. Milo knew that was where his sister Sara was.

* * *

"Sara!" Milo whispered.

"Milo, is that you?"

"Is the coast clear, sis?"

"Clear for what?"

"Melissa...she's crushing on me!"

"Melissa's crushing? On you?"

"Yes...AND IT'S FREAKING ME OUT!"

"You sure you're not majorly misinterpreting this one, little brother?" Sara asked.

"Just go with me on this one, Sara. MELISSA HAS IT BAD FOR MILO!" Milo responded, referring to himself in the 3rd person.

"And that's a bad thing? Even I saw this coming!"

"Okay...first Amanda, then Zack, now you! Anyone else see this coming?"

"Practically the whole school, Milo. I saw it when you two were little kids. But that's beside the point."

"Sara, it's not like I haven't thought of this. Who hasn't? It's just that I'm..."

"In a pickle?" Sara asked, giggling.

"Oh, how I rue the day I ever volunteered for this..." Milo said under his breath.

"Want my advice, little brother?"

"Uh, please!"

"Lose the pickle suit."

"No. Not yet, Sara! And if you see Melissa, you didn't see me! GOT IT?"

"But what if Melissa sees me seeing you?" Sara asked, pointing to Melissa right behind Milo.

"AAAAHH! MELISSA!" Milo freaked.

"Milo, I have a little favor to ask..." Melissa said sweetly, finger walking up Milo's sweater vest again.

"Sorry, MC, I was just...LEAVING!"

"He's shy...but so cute..."

"Melissa does realize that's my brother she's talking about there," Sara remarked as Melissa chased after Milo. She even resorted to using her hair dryer grappling hook!

Yeah, Milo...nowhere to run or hide when you're up against a crime-stopping cheerleader. Melissa finally caught up to Milo by shoving her locker door in his face.

* * *

"Now...a-about that favor..."

"Melissa..."

"You see...tonight's opening night of Danville Days...and I don't have a date..."

This shocked Milo. "Date? You want to go to Danville Days AS MY DATE?!"

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask!" Melissa gushed as she surprised Milo by kissing her. After initial hesitation, Milo finally got into the kiss, deepening it before fainting...right as Zack came in.

"Hey guys, I...OH MY GOD!" Zack called out, seeing his best friends smacking lips. "Uh, was I interrupting anything?"

Melissa giggled. "Guess what the sitch is, Zackary!"

"Uh...I just wanted to let you know I got a link through the Melissa-link and...were you two in lip-lock?"

"Great, Zack..." Melissa said, still dreamy-eyed about kissing Milo.

"Whatever you say..." Milo said, now lovestruck after kissing his best friend.

"I'm gonna get ready for tonight..." Melissa said in a seductive tone, purring at Milo. Milo then proceeded to Melissa's locker, to which Zack responded...

"THIS IS SO NOT NORMAL!"

* * *

After school, Milo considered his feelings for Melissa...

"Okay...so Melissa and I have been best friends forever. Perhaps dating could be the next step. I mean, what's not to like about Melissa? She's smart, cute...dating could be good, the date thing...what if it tanks? THIS COULD TOTALLY WRECK OUR FRIENDSHIP! No...not gonna let that happen! Only one thing to do...break up with Melissa."

Now one other problem...how to get out of Drako's house.

* * *

Back at Bortel's lab - his online auction ends tonight, but he has no Moodulators to send. He could say they got lost in the mail, but his feedback rating would take a major hit. Just then...the Melissa-link went off!

"What's that? Some sort of flying spy bug! No one snoops on Cyrus Bortel! I will get to the bottom of this!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Drakken's evil plan had taken shape - the Space Center float at Danville Days features a harmless spectral laser, but with the EMA...Drakken can turn it into a RAY OF DOOM! (with Shego as his date)

* * *

Milo had just made his way to the Chase house, rehearsing his spiel for when he'd 'break up' with Melissa.

"Easy, huh?"

Chase squeaked no.

"Well...tough love makes for tough friends," Milo said as he rang the doorbell.

"Aw, there he is!" Mrs. Chase gushed.

"The new beau!" Mr. Chase added.

"Oh hi, Mr. and Mrs..." Milo was pulled in by Melissa's parents.

"Oh, we're just tickled pink about you and 'Lissie!"

"We are?"

"But not too pink. Time for a fam to Milo talk."

"It is?"

"We want Melissa to be happy..."

"We do!"

"If not, it's a one way ticket to a burning building for you..."

Milo gulped in fear. He knew Mr. Chase was serious. "Uh...I think I'll just play a little game until Melissa's ready to..."

Uh, Milo...she's ready. And she's in every girl's secret weapon - the Little Black Dress. To top it off, she had on a pair of red bracelets, red earrings and red high heel shoes. Milo's jaw dropped at seeing Melissa like this.

* * *

"Hello, baby!" Melissa said seductively. "I felt like dressing up. You don't mind, do you?"

Mr. Chase picked Milo's jaw up off the floor and closed his mouth. "Uh, no...not at all," Milo said nervously as Melissa grabbed him and pulled him out the door.

"You kids have fun! And Milo, have 'Lissie home by 11!"

* * *

It was time for Danville Days! Everyone was having fun at the Danville Fairgrounds, Melissa even won a plush Kosher Dilly for Milo!

"And the prize goes to our winning rocket rangers!"

"I believe this is where you say 'Boo-Yah'!"

But there was none of that to be had. Milo and Melissa soon found themselves at one of the benches. It was time to put Milo's plan into action...but it did not end well as Milo kept sitting on the Moodulator control device, sending Melissa from love to joy to jealousy...to sadness, causing Melissa to run off.

"WAIT! MELISSA, COME BACK! YOUR DAD'S GONNA PUT ME IN A BURNING BUILDING!" Milo called out as the Melissa-link ran right into him. "THE MELISSA-LINK!"

Dr. Bortel called Milo out as a spy, but Milo quickly countered by handing him the Moodulator control device. While Milo dealt with his Melissa issue, Drakken was trying to handle Shego, but to no avail. That's when Melissa ran by.

"Melissa Chase? Why is she crying?"

* * *

Dr. Bortel explained that the Moodulator controlled and amplified a person's emotions with the press of a button. Overhearing this, Drakken swiped the control device and super-charged it with the EMA, overloading it and frying the circuits.

"Please tell me Melissa's back to normal!"

"I'm afraid your friend is locked into an irreversible frenzy of rage..."

"Dude, what'd I just say?"

That's when Melissa stepped out of the crowd, angry at Milo.

"So I hope she's not mad at anyone..."

"NOBODY. DUMPS. MELISSA CHASE!" Melissa called out.

"BREAKING UP IS SO NOT EASY!" Milo freaked out as he ran off, Melissa going after him.

"A scorned woman! The perfect weapon!" Drakken celebrated.

"If she's wearing Moodulator #1...where's the second one?"

Survey says...on Shego!

"DRAKKEN!" Shego called out.

Run for it, Drakken!

* * *

Milo tried to calm down Melissa...but to no avail as she launched a cotton candy machine at him!

"Men..."

"Oh yeah!"

Milo quickly found refuge in the Pickle Works' float. He soon found out that Drakken was there too!

"Find your own hiding place!"

"Yeah, like you called dibs!"

"Well I am now! DIBS!"

"Well I'm calling DOUBLE DIBS!"

Drakken growled. "You win this round with your superior dib-calling. But that won't save us from them!" Drakken pointed out as Melissa barged in. Again, Milo tried to calm Melissa down, but this time...he backed right into Shego and thanks to Murphy's law...his pants fell off! That did it! Melissa was free of the Moodulator! Milo, now pantless, ran up to Drako and pulled the pickle suit off him to cover up.

* * *

"Murphy..."

"See, Mr. Drako...no pants..."

Shego was about to attack Milo again, but was quickly intercepted by Melissa.

"Still upset, Melissa?"

Melissa's answer...showing the broken Moodulator to Milo. "SO NOT THE DRAMA!"

* * *

"So, Melissa Chase...you were lucky this time!" Drakken taunted.

"You might wanna be careful!"

"HA! You threaten me?"

Nope. Shego is still under Moodulator influence. That's right, Drakken...run for it!

"So I guess the crush and everything was all Moodulator, huh?" Milo asked.

"Not everything...there's still fireworks," Melissa hinted.

"Ya think?"

Melissa said nothing, instead pointing to the skies, where a fireworks display had just gone off. Meanwhile, Drakken was still on the run from Shego.

* * *

**And...that was 'Emotion Sickness'! I got more upcoming including...SO THE DRAMA! STAY TUNED!**


End file.
